


gunmetal & broken glass

by PsychoLimbo



Category: Far Cry 5, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Dabi is a Todoroki, Far Cry AU, Gen, Guns, Like jesus, Lots of Cursing, firearms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 03:49:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21009245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychoLimbo/pseuds/PsychoLimbo
Summary: A confrontation leads to a moral dilemma Shouto isn't sure how to faceBased on the Far Cry 5 AU ficlet on my Patreon





	gunmetal & broken glass

When Shouto manages to clamber through the window he’d been targeting, the one leading directly to what used to be Dabi’s - no,  _ Touya’s _ \- old bedroom in their ruined family home, he immediately has both his sidearms at the ready. Chest heaving from the effort of scaling three stories, his eyes dart around the large bedroom warily. 

What used to be a place of comfort and safety, a refuge from the thunder-and-fire voice of their father, a place seldom marred by memories of a heavy fist striking flesh, is now a mess of burned furniture and old keepsakes littered across the floor. There’s hardly anything left of Touya’s old bed, save for a smoldering, half-melted mass of burning fabric and melting aluminum framework.

As his eyes travel across the albums and comic books scattered across the floor, he hears a tiny scuff behind him. It’s not enough to immediately warrant firing off a shot, but enough for him to flick the safety off his Skorpion and whirl around with his eyes looking down the sights. 

Touya stands there, also aiming an M1911 at his face. Shouto narrows his eyes. “Touya.”

“Shouto.”

Touya laughs then, and it’s a quiet, cold, broken thing. “Thought you’d come running the second your little friend was in trouble. He screamed and cried a bit when I told him I’d decided to use him as bait. Reminded me a lot of-”

“Don’t you say another fucking word.”

“I figured you’d be a little pissed. And I admit - maybe it was a little underhanded.” Touya says with a causal shrug, “But I wasn’t sure how the hell else I was going to get you out here. You avoid this godforsaken house like the plague.”

“And why wouldn’t I? It’s a place that’s only given us shit we’d rather not remember.”

“Yeah, I thought that too,” Touya sighs, “But hell, the old bastard had a lot of useful crap here.”

“Get to the goddamn point.”

“Take it easy, little brother, I’m getting there,” he laughs, reaching up with his free hand to rub at the seam on his cheek between scarred and unblemished skin, “I’m ditching the cult. I did what I wanted, and now it’s just fucking annoying to keep running around, babysitting Himiko, and drugging and brainwashing people. I’m done.”

“And you wanted to bring me here just to tell me that?”

“Pretty much.”

Shouto has to strain to keep his voice level, but it still shakes with anger, “And you think I’ll just...what, let you walk out of here? Leave you to run around free without a care in the world after you killed so many people and destroyed so many families?”

Something dangerous shimmers in Touya’s eyes as his teeth flash in a grin. “You say that like you haven’t done the same thing.”

“Taking down maniacs who have the intent to start wars is different from rounding up and culling innocent people.”

“And you think these ‘maniacs’ didn’t have families?”

Shouto pauses. He’d never really thought about it that way before now - he’d just been acting in self-defense or to protect his friends. But now that Touya says it outright, a strange empty feeling settles in his chest. He quickly shoves it down, however, and lets his finger rest on the trigger. “I’m not letting you walk out of here alive. Regardless of whether or not you’re my brother, you’ve done too much to get off with no consequences.”

“ _ Do you think you’re some kind of fucking hero?!”  _ Touya snaps, and Shouto immediately takes a threatening step forward.

“You think  _ you _ are?!” He snarls back.

Touya lets out a borderline manic laugh, walking closer until Shouto’s gun is inches from his face. “I killed the monster who destroyed all of our lives. You had the chance to kill him  _ so many times  _ and never took them. You just followed the bastard like a dog until I did something.”

Grief, anger, regret, and helplessness stab Shouto in the chest and he shouts, “ _ What was I supposed to do?! Stab him in his sleep?! That would’ve just gotten me thrown in prison!!” _

_ “You knew we’d have all stood behind you and supported you if you had!!” _

_ “Then why didn’t  _ ** _you_ ** _ kill him yourself earlier?!” _

Touya taps the scarring underneath his left eye. “The day I tried was the day he gave me these.”

Shouto’s breath catches in his throat. His resolve wavers ever-so-slightly, and Touya must notice because he lets out a harsh bark of laughter and lowers his gun. Instead, he reaches forward and pokes the barrel of Shouto’s gun. “Well, if you’re quite finished with the self-righteous bullshit, you can go ahead and shoot me. I honestly couldn’t care less if you do. I’m sick of this.”

But it’s like Shouto’s fingers have frozen in place. In the back of his mind, a tiny voice is screaming at him to just pull the trigger and be done with it so he doesn’t have to deal with this shit anymore, but the rest of him seems to be...willing to let him go. He swallows hard, lips pursed in a tight line.

_ Shoot him. _

_ Show him mercy. _

_ I don’t know what to do. _

**Author's Note:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
